


At the King's disposal

by Light_Voltage (MistRunner)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRunner/pseuds/Light_Voltage
Summary: Baekhyun belongs to one oft he most famous Mafia families of their city. WangKim is his only family and their King is all he ever had. And all he ever wanted.





	At the King's disposal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a part of the daelightsaving fic fest Round 1! And finally I managed to upload it here haha 
> 
> Chen/Baekhyun  
> Rating: R  
> Mafia!Au  
> (Trigger Warning for Violence)
> 
> (I'm considering turning this into a longer fic~ If time allows it.)
> 
> Thank you so much to KimRinRin from Azure Graphics for the AMAZING Poster!!

 

The girl stares at him.  
Her eyes are wide as they take him in, as they wander over his half hooded form.  
Her blonde hair is soiled by a red thick liquid and Baekhyun sees it all.  
Sees the fear in her black orbs.  
  
She knows what is about to happen, but she still tries to beg.  
“Please… d-don’t”, her voice is raspy, as she chokes out the words.  
Who wouldn’t beg?  
  
Beg for their life when they are face to face with a black Walther P99?  
Baekhyun loads the gun in his hand and that’s when she knows she is done for.  
Even a girl at her age, barely reaching ten years, knows what this sound means.  
  
Im Nari, age 9 and ten months, only daughter of CEO Im Sanghoon who recently got involved in a shady deal he should have rejected. A deal going against WangKim – was definitely something you should avoid if you did not want to end at the opposite end of Baekhyun’s gun.  
  
Nari, little Nari here was surely innocent.  
How could she have any part in a secret weapons deal?  
The raven haired knew this.  
He knows he could spare her, watching the murder of both her mother and father is surely enough of a punishment already.  
Sitting in the middle of her parents mixed blood, the same that was flowing through her veins, and waiting for him to pull the trigger.  
  
He should spare her, Baekhyun’s conscious nags at him.  
But he also remembers his orders.  
  
In the back of his mind he can see a pair of lips forming a curly smile.  
Pink bows that tell him of his next mission.  
Tell him to eradicate anyone who stands in their way.  
In their King’s way.  
He thinks of dark brown orbs that hold a mysterious glint and cause Baekhyun to drown in a sea of chocolate every time they flash through his mind - and then he recalls the exact words Chen had whispered to him.  
  
_‘Kill every single one of them.’_  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t feel sorry.  
He never does.  
It’s not like he has learned what  _‘Sorrow’_  is. What it feels like.  
In fact, there were not many emotions the killer of WangKim was able to feel to begin with.  
  
“I’m sorry”, he says regardless.  
Because he knows that he should feel sorry, even when his heart stays unaffected.  
He pulls the trigger.  
The joint blood of the Im family, who joined a secret mission to bring WangKim down, splatters on his face and colour his vision red for a moment.  
Baekhyun wipes the liquid away and hangs the gun back to his belt.  
  
There are neither tears in his eyes nor a smile on his face as he turns his back on the high class apartment, closing the door behind him, as if nothing had ever happened.  
  


=~*°*~=

  
  
Baekhyun makes his way back to their headquarters.  
He doesn’t need to pay extra attention to his steps. He is an expert at the things he is doing. And that includes acting stealthy and not being caught with fresh blood stains all over his face, clothes, everything.  
  
He closes the large metal door behind himself and steps further into the nicely heated underground passage system their group had built over the years.  
Only as a member of WangKim you know your way around, know where to go, where to find food if you were starving, where to go when you wanted to take a shower or simply hang out with other members. They were a mafia organisation, yes, but the members treated each other like family.  
Well…  
Anyone but Baekhyun. No one approached him or offered him more than a quick bow or a short ‘welcome back’.  
Maybe it is the blank stare they received in return.  
But it’s not like the trained killer had ever really learned how to deal with other people. However… WangKim is his home.  
The only one he knows.  
  
WangKim don’t deal with weapons or drugs. Not directly.  
Instead they deal with favours.  
You need something done? WangKim is who gets it done.  
A kill?  
Information?  
As long as you have the money, WangKim will serve you to their best abilities.  
They had someone for every kind of job.  
  
They work in teams, trust each other and … WangKim  _never_  failed.  
  
Baekhyun on the other hand…  
He does not belong to a certain team.  
Not to the weapon department, the spies, or the stock market dealers. Not even to the assassins they housed.  
Baekhyun…  
Only deals with WangKim related things.  
Anyone who is a threat to their organisation, to their family…  
Baekhyun would get rid of them.  
If they were lucky, he would only blackmail them to retreat back on the rightful path….  
But that isn’t his decision.  
It’s not decided by him what will happen to his targets.  
No, the black haired gets his orders from the very top.  
  
From their boss.  
Their _King_.  
  
“Oh… the King’s pet is back”  
The voices are hushed and barely audible, but Baekhyun’s experienced ears hear everything.  
He had learned from the very start that the things you are not supposed to hear are the ones holding the most valuable information.  
  
He bites his lower lip as he hears the guy’s from the weapon department talk about him. The King’s pet.  
That is what they all thought of him.  
“He should get a shower”, the other chuckled and the black haired wondered if they wanted him to hear them as the second male isn’t even trying to lower his voice now.  
“I don’t think Chen would appreciate him dirtying all the sheets with that blood”  
“It’s kinda wicked, right?, the first guy chimes in again  
“Our famous killing machine who is also Chen’s boy toy. Completely contradictory”  
_It’s not._  
The words burn on his tongue.  
_You don’t know Jongdae. You don’t know me_.   
Every syllable burns, but he keeps them in, keeps mum and just passes them.  
“Well, he is kind of pretty to look at? No wonder Chen uses him to vent”  
At this the two males start laughing loudly, sending a pitying glance over in the black haired’s direction.  
Baekhyun stills for a moment, his hands balled into fists and he is so damn close to losing his composure, so damn close to pull out his Walther and make them shut up. Forever.  
  
But they are family.  
They are Jongdae’s men.  
  
WangKim relies on every member they have.  
And Baekhyun doesn’t want Jongdae’s family to waver only because his insecurities are catching up on him.  
  
Instead, his feet carry him to their King’s room even quicker.  
There is an elevator at the end of the hallway and he presses the call button, using his implanted chip to activate the special function.  
To any outsider, the skyscraper above their headquarters appears to have 21 storeys.  
The only way to get into their underground hallways or up to the 22th floor is to use their implanted chip in their pinkies.  
  
You press it against the white tile and it will take you straight to the top – or down below. And Baekhyun needed to get up, report back to the boss.  
That his mission has been successful and that their opposing groups are lacking a steady source of money now.  
Im Enterprise is done for.  
  
The elevator arrives with a familiar  _dingdong!_  sound, and Baekhyun rides it up to floor number 22.  
Getting out he is faced with a single door, which quickly opens as soon as he has typed in the pin number that he knew by heart.  
10 digits that only he and the boss himself know.  
  
He steps inside and a feeling of warmth and… home floods over him.  
There is a fragrance in the air that he immediately associates with coming home, with Jongdae, and he feels his knees buckle underneath him.  
“Baek?”  
Their King’s voice sounds worried and Baekhyun immediately swallows, balancing out his weight.  
He doesn’t want to worry Jongdae – their leader had enough to worry about without him already.  
  
“I’m back”, he whispers and a second later he is pulled against a warm and toned chest.  
“I’m so glad”, is hushed into his ear and he feels a shiver run down from his nape to his toes.  
Jongdae…  
The raven haired closes his eyes, takes in the scent, the familiarity of it all and refrains from shoving Jongdae off. He is still covered in blood and maybe the brunet had really liked that suit he is wearing, but as the younger doesn’t seem to care, neither did Baekhyun.  
  
“I always come back”, the black haired answers.  
He always does.  
Because he always follows Jongdae’s orders.  
  
And the brunet always ends his assignment speeches with _‘then come back to me, Baek.’_  
So here he is.  
Back in the only man’s arms that ever meant anything to him.  
The one man, who took him in, fed him and offered him a purpose.  
  
“Dae”, he croaks out as he is pulled towards the bathroom.  
“I can do it on my own-“  
“Shush”, comes the brunets prompt reply and Baekhyun listens.  
He lets the male disrobe him with nimble fingers and waits patiently as the younger starts to clean him with a wet towel.  
When the cut on his forehead gets disinfected, he winces, but keeps quiet.  
He doesn’t even complain when the band-aid that gets placed on his skin is bright pink and could give him away in a dark alley.  
He takes whatever Jongdae gives him.   
  
Baekhyun doesn’t know how else to repay him.  
  
“Baek?”  
His head snaps back up and he is met with dark orbs that seem to look deep into his soul. As if Jongdae is trying to mend him, fighting his inner demons that dwell inside his heart.  
“Yes?”  
“You’re shaking”  
The black haired male’s eyes widen as he realises that the other was right.  
He wasn’t just shivering from the cold of being half naked… he was trembling.  
In fear.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t like to admit it, but the conversation he had overheard back in the underground had woken the only fear he knows.  
  
Losing Jongdae.  
  
Those arms are back around him and he is being pulled flush against the others body.  
“Your suit…”, he pipes up, but the younger only shakes his head  
“Doesn’t matter”, the brunet says and detaches himself to drop the jacket on the bathroom floor to prove his point  
“I can buy a new one. But once I lose you, there is no form of replacement”  
  
Baekhyun’s breath hitches in his throat.  
He feels his heart skipping one or two beats before it slams back in, faster than ever before.  
Then, he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s neck and pulls him closer, pulls himself up on wobbly legs after sitting on the edge of the bathtub for far too long.  
His butt feels like it has fallen asleep and has gone numb.  
“Dae”, he mutters as he buries his nose at the younger’s nape.  
“Yeah?”, the grip around his waist tightens and Baekhyun knows that Jongdae is smiling.  
Knows that if he pulls back now, he would see those pink lips curled into a dimpled grin.  
  
The thought alone makes him go breathless.  
  
“Make me feel”, Baekhyun demands in a low voice  
“Please. I need-“, the black haired stops mid-sentence and fights to swallow a sob  
“I need you”  
Jongdae doesn’t need to be told twice it seems as Baekhyun finds himself on the latter’s large king-sized bed a moment later.  
The brunet’s shirt is gone in the blink of an eye and the elder shudders as Jongdae starts to kiss his stomach.  
Jongdae always does things the other way that one might expect – when other’s kiss your forehead first, he would start with your toes.  
  
“I’m so sorry”, their King whispers as he plants kiss after kiss onto Baekhyun’s soft skin.  
“I’m so sorry I make you do this”  
The elder whines as a warm tongue circles his right nipple, arches off the mattress as the sensation feels so damn good and he nearly chokes on his own saliva as he tries to speak up.  
“Don’t be”, he stutters out and Jongdae flicks the nub with his hot tongue  
  
“You’re the only one I can trust, Baekhyun”, the younger confesses and it makes the elder’s heart swell and his dick throb.  
  
It doesn’t take them long to continue then.  
Clothes get shed and Baekhyun watches with mesmerised eyes as more and more of Jongdae’s skin is revealed.  
He wishes he was allowed to mark the other.  
Litter this neck with love bites and leave deep marks with his fingernails.  
But he knows he can’t.  
Because Jongdae is the King, and the King isn’t owned by anyone.  
  
“Ngh”, he is used to this by now, but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t sting when the younger pushes three digits inside of him, working him open.  
Jongdae always starts with one, no matter how many times they did it.  
He took his sweet time and Baekhyun can never decide if that’s a good or a bad thing.  
Maybe a bit of both as the elder’s masochistic side loves to be at mercy’s end.  
  
He takes everything that Jongdae gives him.  
  
“It’s okay”, he says earlier than usual  
He knows he shouldn’t ask for more, not yet, should let the younger prepare him better, but the black haired can’t take it anymore.  
He wants it, wants Jongdae and he feels the raw sensation of need roll through his body.  
What these guys had said…  
It isn’t true.  
Baekhyun clings to these words as Jongdae finally aligns his hard cock and breaches through his tight ring of muscles.  
The elder groans out, a guttural moan coming from his throat as he arches off the mattress again.  
Jongdae looks at him with big eyes, and lets him adjust without a word.  
  
He is not just a boy toy.  
Baekhyun tells himself this all over again.  
He is not.  
Because Jongdae cares about him.  
  
What happens here behind the closed door of apartment 214 stays a secret between the two.  
And Baekhyun can’t judge these fools for assuming things right?  
  
Their words don’t hurt any less though.  
  
“Go on”, his voice is raspy and Jongdae can probably tell that the raven haired isn’t fully convinced by his own words, but he complies anyway.  
Baekhyun closes his eyes as the familiar burn intensifies.  
It feels so good.  
The pain.  
The anticipation of the true pleasure that is about to come.  
  
No one can make him feel like their King.  
Like Jongdae can.  
  
They find a rhythm after a few shallow moves of ins and outs.  
They know each other inside-out, know what feels good and what riles each other up.  
The brunet knows that he can drive the elder wild when he rolls his nipples, suckles on them – he knows what it does to Baekhyun when he fucks him slow and deep, the way the right hand man loves it the most.  
  
He can have the elder cumming in mere minutes.  
  
But he always drags it out.  
  
“So- ah”, he whines as he can’t finish a single sentence while Jongdae is pounding into him.  
It’s like his brain short-circuits and can’t form anything coherent.  
But is he really surprised?  
Isn’t it always like this?  
Every single time he comes back home to Jongdae?  
  
It is.  
And Baekhyun knows it so he doesn’t dwell on it any longer.  
Instead, he can finally hiss out a ‘fuck, so good! D-dae!’  
When out of bed - outside of this very room - the famous killing machine of WangKim would never dare to use the nickname.  
Outside of bed, they were Baekhyun and Chen.  
But here, between the sheets they were equal and they were…  
  
_Free._  
  
“Baek, you always feel so good”, Jongdae whispers and pecks him  
“You’re mine alone”  
The brunet’s pupils are blown and that is evidence enough that he is enjoying their activities too.  
They are both lost in the land of pleasure that is sex.  
“You’re mine”, comes again and Baekhyun moans back  _‘yes, yes I am’._  
Because he knows how true it is.  
  
“You can’t leave me”  
That one would have taken the elder by surprise if it wouldn’t be for the marvellous dick that is driving him insane right now.  
“Never”, is his quick answer  
“Right”, Jongdae’s voice has dropped an octave as he watches the elder under him with a mysterious glint  
“Where would you go? You only have me.”   
Hands grip his thighs and he feels like snapped in two as Jongdae re-arranges them, presses his legs against his torso so the younger has more space to move.  
And Baekhyun is pliant wax in the brunet’s palms, lets him push and bend him to his heart’s content.  
Jongdae snaps his hips, pulls out till only the tip of his cock is still inside his partner in crime before he pushes back in, fast and deep.   
Baekhyun wonders if something had happened to render the younger this desperate.  
  
That the other reminds him that he is nothing more than an orphan who is dependent on WangKim. On Jongdae.  
Because their King had spoken the utmost truth.  
Baekhyun can’t go anywhere.  
But it’s not like he wants to anyway.  
  
The raven haired wonders when it had been the last time they had fucked like this.  
This raw.  
Not even bothering with more lube than the one Jongdae had used to slick his digits with and he comes to the conclusion that it had been too long.  
  
His body wants to give in, but he clings to the younger above him and urges him on with wanton moans that speak of an impending release.  
He wants this more often.  
Needs it more often.  
These warm hands that hold him and that are the only home he ever knew.  
  
Baekhyun wants to scream from the stimulation his partner gives him, but nothing leaves his lips.  
Only endless gasps and small snippets of Jongdae’s name.  
His legs are burning, the younger still bending him in half, pushing them against his chest. But Baekhyun doesn’t want it any other way.  
Jongdae has taken him in every possible position, but this was his favourite.  
He doesn’t really care what his legs are doing but he wants to face the other.  
Look into his eyes and pull him closer by his neck to brush their lips together in heated kisses. If Baekhyun is addicted to something then its Jongdae’s kisses. His lips everywhere on his body, on his skin, planting words of promises in every fibre of his being.  
  
He loves it.  
Wants more, can never get enough.  
  
“Angh… D-dae”, he groans out as the brunet’s hands grip his thighs tighter. He wonders how Jongdae always knows how to move, how he can always remember that certain angle that would bring Baekhyun close to tears.  
“Ah, ah! Mngh…”, Jongdae’s dick feels so good inside of him.  
Lights his nerves on fire and bring him that much closer with every thrust, with every kiss the younger steals from his lips.  
Though Baekhyun could never accuse him of theft as he gives each and every one more than willingly.  
  
He swears there is drool dripping down his chin as he keeps his mouth open, as moans keep on spilling, but he can’t care any less.  
The black haired closes his eyes as the bliss begins to become unbearable.  
Baekhyun is squirming underneath the other, and he doesn’t even need to tell Jongdae that he had found his spot because he knows.  
He always does.  
Jongdae whispers sweet nothings into his ear that could translate into  _‘I love you’s’_  if they wouldn’t be who they are.   
  
“You’re mine”, the brunet repeats and there is a certain bite in his voice.  
Possessiveness.  
Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, enjoys the particularly hard thrusts that follow that statement and chants the others name loudly each time his prostate get stimulated.  
Electricity jolts through him and he can’t help but plead the other to give him more  
“Harder”  
_Make me feel more._  
  
“Yes, yes!”, he moans and brings them together for a long and deep kiss, letting their tongues twirl and tangle in a desperate attempt of unison.  
  
“I’m yours”, he whispers when they break apart and knows he has reached his limit.  
Jongdae snaps his hips three more times and he is gone.  
  
His mouth opens in a silent scream as thick ropes of pearly white spill over his stomach and he whimpers shortly as he is suddenly oversensitive.  
Jongdae reaches his peak a moment later, riding out his orgasm as he fills the elder up to the brim with his cum.  
  
They don’t move for a moment, but the brunet doesn’t collapse on top of him and that is something Baekhyun is really grateful for.  
Instead, he concentrates on the other’s breathing, while his own heart pounds louder than ever, sending vibrations through his whole body.  
Jongdae wants him.  
Their King owns him and he doesn’t want them to part.  
And this means everything to the black haired male.  
  
Kisses are peppered over his chest and collarbones and that is definitely something new. But he doesn’t mind. Welcomes the feather light touches.  
Jongdae’s breath is still coming in uneven intervals.  
Both their bodies are still trembling from their orgasms, and Baekhyun feels the other pull out with care.  
The black haired is never sure if he should hate or love it.  
The care.  
The gentleness.  
But deep down… Baekhyun knows that he can only love it.  
All the soft touches, the tender kisses…   
Jongdae’s ever caring eyes on him as they scan him for any major injuries.  
And the relief that washes over him when he notes that his best man was fine.  
Baekhyun sees it all, mirrored in his orbs.  
  
“I’m sorry”  
The black haired still tries to catch his own breath, tries to calm down the beating of his heart and fails like every time before.  
Jongdae sits up and Baekhyun is quick to reach out and grab him by the wrist preventing the younger from leaving the bed.  
“Don’t”, is all he says, meeting their King’s eyes like no other dares to.  
  
“Baek-“, the other tries, but the elder stops him with a single look  
Jongdae falls silent, only emits a long sigh.  
Baekhyun brings the brunet’s hand against his cheek and leans against the touch as Jongdae starts to caress him.  
He is hooked.  
Yet, he doesn’t want it any other way.  
  
“What I said… it was wrong”, Jongdae breaks their silence and uses his thump to stroke over those high cheekbones of the other.  
Maybe there are some tears that run down his skin and the younger wipes them away.  
Baekhyun can’t say, he doesn’t know.  
  
“You can always leave.”  
Jongdae’s voice stutters for a moment and that is all the reassurance that Baekhyun needs.  
Knowing that…  
That Jongdae would not stay unaffected is the cue that brings new resolution to his heart.  
  
He leans further into the touch and lets a smile bloom on his lips.  
  
“But I would always come back to you”, he whispers and opens his eyes to gaze into warm chocolate brown  
“Because I’m yours”  
  
Because he was Jongdae’s and he doesn’t know any better. His purpose was to carry out any order that their King might have for him.  
Because Baekhyun belongs to the King.  
  
Because Baekhyun is in love with the King.  
  
“I’m yours”  
  
_If you push me, I will take the fall.  
If you catch me, I will look forward.  
Because I’m yours to use.  
Because you’re everything I have and ever wanted._

 

_**A/N:** _

After receiving this wonderful poster I am actualling contemplating to turn this into a longer fic with more backround and more details.  
Would anyone of you be interested in this?  
I will seriously contemplate it ^^  
Thank you so much for reading and again, Cam, I hope you enjoyed it!

xoxo Voltage


End file.
